Kapuso's finest and talented stars
March 28, 2013 GMA 63 years of Philippine Television - courtesy of Telebabad The Kapuso network releases the top 100 names of brightest and most talented stars that became part of GMA, This is in celebration of 63 Years of Philippine Television. Telebabad presented to you the 100 Kapuso Stars who really made it to the peak of fame through the one and only, the home of the true personalities, the home of true talents, and the true home of brightest stars of their generations- the radio and television network, GMA-7. 'Below are the list of the Kapuso stars:' Male Finest Stars/Talents #Christisan Bautista - Asia's Romantic Balladeer #Betong Sumaya - Comedian #Elmo Magalona - The Heir of Rap #Alden Richards - Filipino TV Actor and Model #Jake Vargas - Filipino Actor #Aljur Abrenica - Box-Office Actor #Rodjun Cruz - The Dance Prince #John Arcilla - Award-Winning Actor #Kristofer Martin - Singer and Actor #Mark Herras - Award-Winning TV and Film Actor #Martin Del Rosario - Award-Winning Host #Ken Chan - Filipino-Chinese Actor #Rafael Rosell - Award-Winning Filipino Actor #Gabby Concepcion - Filipino Actor #Jeric Gonzales - TV Actor Personality #Dennis Trillo - Filipino Award-Winning Singer and Model-Actor #Tito Sotto - Best TV Host #Vic Sotto - Box-Office King #Joey De Leon - Veteran Comedian #Hiro Magalona - Filipino-Japanse Actor #Brenan Espartinez - The Soul Sensation #Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola - Duo Comedian #Bong Revilla - Award-Winning Film Actor #Carl Guevarra - Model Actor #Bobby Andrews - Best American-Pinoy TV Actor #Herman Moreno - TV Host Comedian #Mark Anthony Fernandez - Best Actor #Geoff Taylor - The Next Male Big Star #Michael V. - Filipino Comedian-Actor Impersonator, Singer and Rapper Parodist #Oyo Boy Sotto - Film and TV Actor #Raymart Santiago - Filipino Action Star #Gabby Eigenmann - Filipino TV and Film Actor Singer-Host #Paolo Contis - Italian-Filipino Actor #Ely Buendia - The Legendary Rock Superstar #Paolo Ballesteros - Actor and Model #Ricky Lo - TV Host Commentator #Roderick Paulate - Filipino TV Comedian and Poitician Actor #Allan K. - Comedian-Singer TV #Rocco Nacino - Filipino Actor #Butch Francisco - Entertainment Host #Marc Abaya - Musical Actor Female Brightest Stars/Talents # Regine Velasquez - Asia's Songbird # Kim Domingo - The Frenchfilipna # Andrea Torres - The FHM Sexiest Woman # Aicelle Santos - Ballad Princess # Maricris Garvia - Divine Princess # Frencheska Farr - The Next Big Star # Jennylyn Mercado - Love Song Siren # Julie Anne San Jose - The Asia's Pop Sweetheart # Arny Ross Roque - The Bubbly # Marian Rivera - Queen of Primetime # Barbie Forteza - Filipina Actress # Arianne Bautista - Actress and Presenters # Bea Binene - Filipina Comedienne Actress # Carla Abellana - Actress and Commercial Model # Kate Valdez - Actress # Heart Evangelista - TV and Film Actress # Glaiza de Castro - Filipina Singer-Actress # Joyce Ching - Actress and Model # Thea Tolentino - Female Personality # Jillian Ward - Filipina Child Actress # Kris Bernal - Actress # Louise delos Reyes - Actress and Beauty Pageant # Lovi Poe - Award-Winning Best Actress # Max Collins- Actress and Endoser # Rhian Ramos - Model Filipina Actress # Dianne Medina- Actress TV Host and Model # Solenn Heussaff - French Pinay VJ-Actress Host ad Fashion # Winwyn Marquez - Actress TV and Movies # Sheena Halili - Filipina Actress # Lauren Young - American-Pinay Actress # LJ Reyes - Starstruck Sexiest Bombshell # Ryzza Mar Dizon - Child Actress # Sunshine Dizon - Award-Winning Actress # Krystal Reyes - Child Actress # Camille Prats - Actress # Denise Barbacena - Singer Actress # Pauleen Luna - Actress TV Personality # Kylie Padilla - Actress # Pia Guanio - TV Presenter # Iya Villania - VJ and Presenter # Jackie Lou Blanco - Spanish-Filipina actress # Patricia Tumulak - Filipino Actress and Host